Survival Avengers Endgame Musical Version!
by claresong87
Summary: This is a Crossover where I parody several Hamilton songs or songs from different musicals to link to my fanfic. Survival Avengers Endgame Fanfic. It's just a bit of goofy fun so sit back and read.
1. Natasha Romanoff (Hamilton Parody)

I'm sorry this story is just part of my musical version of Survival Avengers Endgame Fanfic. So please read that before you read this lol.

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton]

How does an assassin, spy, daughter of Ivan, dropped in the middle of the Russian

Red room as a destined killer. Trained how to kill, kick and punch.

Grow up to be a agent and a hero?

[Tony Stark/Iron Man]

The first female hero with out a family,

Got far in life, by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a kick butt standout

By chance, she betrayed the red room eventually.

[Sam Wilson/Falcon]

And everyday whilst she was forced to kill.

In her mind she didn't know it but good was in her heart.

Inside, she was longing for something to be a part of.

The sister was ready to leave and be redeemed.

[Nick Fury]

Then Shield came, and redemption was given. Our girl saw her future shine, shining with Hope.

Put a pencil to a contract, negotiating terms. And she became a shield, top notch spy.

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton]

Well, the word got around, they said, "This girl is scary, man"

Her first mission lead the bad guys running off in fear.

"Become the awesome spy you are but don't forget from whence you came, and The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, mame?"

[Natasha Romanoff]

Natasha Romanoff

My name is Natasha Romanoff

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait...

[Steve Rodgers/Captain America]

When she was ten her father left,full of it, heartless.

Two years later, see Nat all alone in the red room.

Brain Washed, no rest in the cold place.

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT ROMMANOF (whispering)]

And Nat escaped but her freedom was dead already.

[Melody Romanoff and Company]

Met Clint Barton, but he had a secret family.

Left her with nothin' but plain jealousy, her past still haunting her.

A voice saying

"Nat, you gotta find a family of your own."

So she joined the avengers, feeling complete pride.

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton (and Company)]

In the past if shield wasn't in her life

She would have been in prison or a grave

When the world was in danger she

Started workin', shooting as a member of the avengers.

Fighting as a member of the avengers shield.

Kicking and stopping every foe she came across.

Preparing for the worse, see her now as she stands on (ooh)

The back of a bike heading for the city and

In New York you can be a new girl.

[Natasha Romanoff and Company]

In New York you can be a new girl. (Just you wait)

In New York you can be a new girl (Just you wait)

In New York you can be a new girl

In New York, New York

Just you wait!

[COMPANY]

Natasha Romanoff (Natasha Romanoff)

We are waiting in the streets for you (waiting in the streets for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to give up!

Oh, Natasha Romanoff (Natasha Romanoff)

When Earth sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton ( and Company)]

The bike is driving in the streets now

See if you can spot her

Just you wait

Another warrior

Comin' up from the bottom

Just you wait

Iron Man died and

The World forgot her

[Falcon and Antman ]

We fought with her

[Iron Man/Tony Stark]

Me? I died for her

[Nick Fury]

Me? I trusted her

[Steve Rodgers and Bruce Banner and

Melody Romanoff]

Me? I loved her

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton]

And me? I'm the idiot who let her die.

[COMPANY]

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait!

[Hawkeye/Clint Barton]

What's your name, mam?

[Company]

Natasha Romanoff!

**_The End, Feel free to request more from this musical Parody which is mainly Hamilton Parody based but you can request Parodys of songs from different musicals. Thanks for reading and being goofy._**


	2. Steve Rogers Sir (Aaron Burr Sir Parody)

You know I made this as a joke fun one shot but then some awesome person left a review so if you want me to do a Chapter 3 then make sure to leave reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Company]

2012\. New York City.

[Natasha Romanoff]

Pardon me. Are you Steve Rogers sir?

[Steve Rogers]

That depends. Who's asking?

[Natasha Romanoff]

Oh, well, sure, sir

I'm Alexander Natasha, I'm at your service, sir.

Shield needs you urgently

[Steve Rogers]

I'm super confused

[Natasha Romanoff]

Sir…

You've been frozen in ice for over seventy years and Fury told me to get to the helicarrier as you and me are part of a super hero team called the avengers.

[Steve Rogers]

Nick Furry wants us to be part of a team?

[Natasha Romanoff]

Yes!

He wants us superheros to unite together and take a stand against Loki an asgaurdian who wants to take over earth. I'm not ready for the weight of the world on my shoulders?

[Steve Rogers]

Well I make sure to put others before myself.

[Natasha Romanoff]

You're sefless. Of course! I'm Brave

Gosh, I wish there was an invasion

Then I could prove that I'm worth more

Than anyone bargained for…

[Steve Rogers]

Can I buy you a drink?

[Natasha Romanoff]

That would be nice

[Steve Rogers]

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Panic less

[Natasha Romanoff]

What?

[Burr]

Be Fierce

[Natasha Romanoff]

Ha

[Steve Rogers]

Don't let them know about your past or how worried you are.

[Natasha Romanoff]

You can't be serious

[Steve Rogers]

You wanna be selfless?

[Natasha Romanoff]

Yes

[Steve Rogers]

Fools who are selfish wind up dead

[Tony Stark]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

[Tony/Thor/Bruce/Clint]

Show time!

[Steve Rogers]

Like I said…

[Tony Stark]

Show time! Show time! Yo!

I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man here in this awesome please. I'm on my second pint nearly on my third. Loki and his army don't scare me, i'll gladly risk my life for credit.

[Thor]

Well hello there midgaurdian my names Thor and I'm the son of Odin. Tell my brother that this is all wrong and that we will deafeat him together.

[Clint Barton]

Haha haha ! I am Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. I'm your awesome partner so lets unite together again?

[Tony/Hulk/Thor]

Ayyyyy

[Bruce Banner]

Stay inside and lock all your doors from the raging Hulk inside but tell Loki that he can stuff it and get beaten by Mr Green.

[Thor]

Wow

[Tony Stark]

No more boasting pour me a another glass bro. Lets raise that glass to the revolution.

[Tony/Thor/Hulk/Clint]

To the battle ahead.

[Tony Stark]

Well, if it ain't the mighty super soldier alive from the forties.

[Clint Barton]

Captain America.

[Laurens]

Give us a verse, leave us with some wisdom.

[Burr]

Good luck with that: your acting like a child. You dare remain cold and selfish you'll know what will happen.

[Thor/Hulk/Clint]

Boooo!

[Tony Stark]

Tinkerbelle, Loki is coming. What do you lecture me for?

[Natasha Romanoff]

If you die again, Rogers, who will you die for?

[Thor/Tony/Hulk/Clint]

Ooh

[Tony Stark]

Who are you?

[Thor]

Who are you?

[Bruce Banner]

Who are you?

[Clint Barton]

Ah they are Nat now lets assemble and deafeat Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow that was fun im trying to cover the events of the universe so yeah i hope you enjoyed and remember if you want this to continue leave your reviews.


End file.
